impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
Mayday/Season 10
TV Series (2011) Also known as: Air Crash Investigation / Air Emergency / Air Disasters Starring: Stephen Bogaert (Narrator) Dramatized reconstruction of real-life air disasters, along with interviews with aviation experts and eyewitnesses. = Episode 1 Cockpit Failure (Crossair Flight 3597) = = Episode 2 The Heathrow Enigma (British Airways Flight 38) = = Episode 3 Pilot Betrayed (Scandinavian Airlines Flight 751) = = Episode 4 Dead Tired (Colgan Air Flight 3407) = = Episode 5 Hudson River Runway (US Airways Flight 1549) = = Episode 6 Who's in Control? (Turkish Airlines Flight 1951) = Eurocopter EC135T-2 Reg. PH-ULP Eurocopter EC135T-2 c/n 0376 of ANWB. Boeing 737-8F2 Registration TC-JGE, c/n 29789/1065. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] Boeing 737-319 .]] Boeing 737-7CT .]] Boeing 777-236ER Registration G-YMMM, c/n 30314/342 built in 2001. Crash landed at London Heathrow Airport (LHR/EGLL). Subject of episode 10.02. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] McDonnell Douglas MD-82 Scandinavian Airlines seen in the middle of the British Airlines Flight 38 story (!). .]] Lockheed L-1011-385-1 Tristar 1 Reg. N726DA Lockheed L-1011 TriStar c/n 1163 Delta Air Lines Flight 191 (subject of Ep. 3, Season 5). Seen again in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] Boeing 737-406 & Airbus A330-203 Amsterdam Airport Schiphol (AMS/EHAM). .]] Boeing 777-206ER Registration PH-BQI,c/n 33714/497. At Amsterdam Airport Schiphol (AMS/EHAM). .]] Boeing 747-436 .]] Boeing 737-823 Registration N940AN c/n 30598 built in 2000. .]] Airbus A321-111 Airbus A321 of Swiss International Air Lines which registration ends by ...C (HB-IOC (c/n 520)?). .]] Boeing 737-838 Sydney Airport Control Tower with a Boeing 737 of Quantas. .]] Bombardier CRJ100ER Bombardier CRJ100/200 of Air Canada Jazz near the old Calgary International Airport Tower (which was dismantled during summer 2014). .]] Boeing 777 .]] Boeing 757-223 .]] De Havilland Canada DHC-8-100 or DHC-8-200 (at right) Short version 100 or 200 of the Dash 8. Several airlines use black / dark rudder and tail with tail's foot of the same color on a white fuselage and wings and engine's nacelles. Perhaps a thin line of the same dark color under the fuselage ... it could be various airlines (Olympic, Air Ontario, Southern Winds, ...). Bombardier Global Express Boeing 757-23A Reg. N52AW, c/n 25489/505. Boeing 757 of Aeroperú Flight 603 subject of Episode 4 (Season 1). .]] Boeing 757-223 Registration N651AA, 24609/390. Boeing 757-223 of American Airlines Flight 965 subject of Episode 5 (Season 2). .]] Boeing 777-200 Reg. N7771 Boeing 777-200 prototype c/n 27116/1. Airbus A320-211 Airbus A320-211 (or 214 ?) of Air Canada. .]] Boeing 777 = See also = * Mayday at IMDb * Mayday at Wikipedia Category:Airbus A320 family Category:Airbus A330 Category:Boeing 737 Category:Boeing 757 Category:Boeing 777 Category:Bombardier CRJ100/200 Category:Bombardier Global Express Category:De Havilland Canada DHC-8 Category:Eurocopter EC135 Category:Lockheed L-1011 TriStar Category:McDonnell Douglas MD-80 Category:AeroPerú Category:Air Canada Category:Air Canada Jazz Category:Air New Zealand Category:American Airlines Category:British Airways Category:Delta Air Lines Category:KLM Category:Qantas Category:Scandinavian Airlines Category:Swiss International Air Lines Category:Turkish Airlines Category:Qantas Category:WestJet